For many years beer and carbonated soft drinks have been sold in cylindrical aluminium cans. The can top comprises an opening, device, or pop-top. Previously, the pop-top was so constructed as to separate from the can top after opening, forming an unwanted piece of metal scrap. Later, this device was designed so as to remain attached to the top after the can was opened. This, since a separate piece of metal scrap was no longer produced, was a major advantage from an environmental point of view, considering the great number of cans of drink consumed out of doors, it was an extremely valuable improvement.
After a can of beer or soft drink has been opened, the drink is usually poured into a glass. However, soft drinks in particular are often drunk through a straw inserted into the opening made in the top of the can. Indeed, many cans of soft drink are sold for immediate consumption, and although it is possible to drink direct from the can, a glass or straw is often provided for the purpose. Clearly, however, this is difficult if the cans are to be sold to the public in special vending machines.
The purpose of this invention is to furnish a soft drinks can of the type that has now been available on the market for many years with an easily detachable straw shielded against the dirt by a protective device that cannot in itself become an unwanted piece of scrap. This is achieved in that a specially designed package containing a flattened, folded straw is secured to the bottom of the can, which, as viewed from the outside, affords a concavity suitable for the purpose. A variant of the invention may be applied to drink packages or cartons having a large flat surface. The characteristics of the invention are set forth in the claims.